Avatar: The Black Lotus
by blackwolf581
Summary: The failed invasion by the Avatar prompts the White Lotus to act. They send their deadliest assassin called the Black Lotus to do what must be done. Inspired by Assassin's Creed. rating may change, OC


After watching the Day Of Black Sun I was interested in how the White Lotus would play in the upcoming episodes. After watching the trailers for Assassin's Creed I wondered if they had a person like that. This idea kept going through my head over and over and wanted to see it. I hope everyone enjoys it. I don't own Avatar. I do own the Black Lotus which will be unnamed for now. Enjoy

* * *

"That Avatar has lost his best opportunity to take down the Fire Lord." One of them said in the circle.

The table was of a lotus design with each member sitting with each petal pointing at them. The members were all there except for three.

Two were on the run from their own nation and the last one was in the nation working to assist the people and prepare for the attack.

Each member wore a white robe and hood with the lotus petal on the back of it. The leader wore a white lotus on his robe indicating that he was the master of the order.

The Grand master spoke, "Members Iroh, Jeong Jeong and Dao have cast there votes in this serious matter."

The group was silent.

"Is he ready?" One of them asked.

"He has mastered the arts of death and all the bending disciplines. He is ready." One of them spoke.

"But to send a child like him to do this work is-"

"What the Order was made to do." The Grand Master rose, "He is the one weapon that can achieve what must be done. Our Black Lotus is a weapon of death and retribution."

All the members were silent. The votes had been given and only Iroh and Jeong Jeong spoke out against using him. They said that the Avatar needed more time to do what must be done. The unleash a weapon like the Black Lotus only meant one thing.

Death would follow in his wake.

"We knew that this could happen and it is our responsibility as the White Lotus to do what must be done," The Grand Master rose, "The Avatar seeks to balance the world in the light but he is meant to balance the world in shadows."

One of them rose, "But why must we send him out this late? Why not sooner?"

The Grand Master looked at him, "It was the hope of Avatar Roku that the new one would stop this war. He asked us to honor his word before he was killed. However, his time is up."

The member sat down.

"He is ready and he knows what must be done." The Master looked at the guards, "Send him in."

The guards nodded and opened the door.

The man came in wearing a black robe similar to what everyone wore in the chambers. His steps were calm and silent. His appearance like a ghost with an aurora of death.

The Grand Master sat down, "Do you know why we called you?"

He only nodded.

"Good, we have need of your services."

* * *

_One week later_

General Chian Hsuk was on top of the world.

His designs for the flying fortresses made him a favorite in the eyes of the Fire Lord. His services were well rewarded with more land, influence and rewarded with vast amounts of money from the Fire Lord's own treasury.

Laying in his bed the two women were already asleep after pleasuring there client to beyond his original expectations. The room was vast and his new home was a palace that even the royalty would be jealous of.

He stared at the black ceiling as he gently touched the silk sheets on his bed and gazed over at the sword awarded to him by the Fire Lord.

It was crafted by the purest of fire from the Fire Lord's chamber which meant that he earned one of the highest honors in all of the Fire Nation.

The factories were producing his fortresses at a steady rate and by the time comet arrived his nation would have enough fire power to truly conquer the Northern Water Tribes and bring the world under the rule of the Fire Nation.

He looked back at the ceiling and saw something move. Chian shot up from his bed and got off the bed looking up. He opened his palm and fire came out. He expanded the fire more and more to at least see if someone was up there.

The girls woke up, "Master are you-"

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He said curtly as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Chian shrugged his shoulders and-

He heard a creak and assumed a stance. Chian kept looking around and could almost feel someone or something around.

Chian wanted to alert the guards but something held him back. He was the favorite in the eyes of the Fire Lord.

How would he be seen if he was nervous by one assassin or even a mouse if it came to that?

The sound stopped and Chian turned his back. He headed to the bed and smiled. The girls would-

A powerful gust from nowhere slammed him against the wall with the sheet over his face.

The girls screamed and tried to cover themselves with what just happened.

Chian threw the sheet off and looked up.

In one motion he saw something jumping over the bed with what looked like a knife in his right arm.

Chian raised his arm and-

The next thing Chian knew was the feeling of steel in his heart. Chian looked at him and-

The assassin twisted it more and Chian gurgled blood.

He coughed out blood as the girls whimpered covering themselves with what ever they could find.

The assassin pulled the blade out and whipped the blood. He put the cloth in his belt and closed Chian's eyes. He pulled out a pai cho piece and placed it on the body.

The doors burst opened and two guards rushed in.

The assassin turned and fired a huge blast of fire throwing the guards back into the hall.

They quickly rushed to there feet and rushed in.

The window was open with the drapes flowing with the wind.

The girls hugged each other crying scared about all that they just saw.

One of the guards looked at the body and as the pai cho piece.

He looked at it using his own fire.

It was a black lotus piece.

* * *

The first chapter is more of introduction to this story. I have another story that I am working on it and have that has my big project since it is my first one. Read and Review please. BW 


End file.
